This invention relates generally to the field of telephonic and related terminal block and bracket assemblies. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved bracket or cradle for use in conjunction with a connector block of the type used in data transmission lines, PBX installations and related telephonic and data interconnections.
Terminal block and bracket assemblies are well known. Large numbers of these terminal connecting block assemblies are used in the telephone and related industries (e.g., data transmission). Such terminal blocks must provide relatively permanent but changeable interconnections among a large number of electrically conductive wires extending to a junction zone in a building in order to provide telephone service and other data transmission functions to various locations throughout the building. A cable containing a large number of telephone line conductor pairs is terminated at a terminal connecting block and additional wires go out from there, for example, to a key telephone set.
Typically, telephone terminal blocks of the type described above are used in conjunction with a bracket or cradle to form a block and bracket assembly. In this construction, the block is usually wired on location in such a manner that it may thereafter be manually pressed into position upon a previously installed cradle. The cradle in turn is mounted upon a wall or other vertical supporting surface. Alternatively, the block and bracket assembly is pre-wired or pre-connectorized so that the pre-wired assembly can be directly installed at the installation location. Examples of such pre-wired terminal connecting block and bracket assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Reissue 31,714 which is assigned to one of the assignees hereof and incorporated herein by reference.
FIGS. 1 and 8 of U.S. Pat. No. Reissue 31,714 disclose two different wellknown types of brackets or cradles for use in block and bracket assemblies. While these prior art brackets are well suited for their intended purposes, there is a continuing need for improved cradles, particularly for use in conjunction with modern connector blocks used in PBX installations, data transmission lines and the like.